


Of Hello Kitty Bandages and Basketball Balls

by Icanloveyoumorethanthis



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Yeosang and his skateboard, not anything major though, side woosan, tagging is so hard, woosang bff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icanloveyoumorethanthis/pseuds/Icanloveyoumorethanthis
Summary: Yeosang gets hit by a ball in the park but ends up meeting a tall, sweet boy who he may or may not have a crush on.(Oh and Wooyoung acts as matchmaker)
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 169





	Of Hello Kitty Bandages and Basketball Balls

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is another Yunsang small fic because I love them and I miss them TT.TT

“Yeo, _please_ , wait for me!” Wooyoung was gasping behind him, trying to catch up. Yeosang ignored his best friend and continued rolling on his skateboard further away. The park was full of people that Sunday morning as the days grew hotter and hotter and everyone preferred to spend their time away from home.

“Yeosang!” he was startled by Wooyoung’s screech and stopped abruptly taking the board in his hands. He turned and saw the other standing with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

He walked closer to him, “What? You’re the one who suggested this.” He placed the skateboard down again and crossed his arms huffing. Wooyoung raised his head only to glare at him still breathing heavily. Yeosang had to admit it. The boy looked like shit compared to him. Sweat was dripping from his forehead and his blond hair while his black t-shirt and shorts were sticking on his skin. His face and neck were flushed red and he looked like he was about to pass out. He himself was just fine in his jean shorts and soft pink oversized shirt.

“Me!? I only asked you to join me, you know? Actually jog with me? Not bring your skateboard and have me running behind you trying to catch up with your speed!”

Yes, actually Wooyoung did offer _that_. But he was the one that decided he needed to lose weight for some weird reason and wanted to exercise more. Yeosang was just fine with the way he was (and with being a couch potato). So he, being the best friend that anyone could ask for, joined his friend to keep him company but in his own… way.

“Oh come now, don’t exaggerate. I wasn’t going _that_ fast. You’re just too slow.” He rolled his eyes at the boy who placed his hands on his hips and gave him an “ _are you kidding me_ ” look.

“Uh, last time I checked jogging isn’t running fast?”

“Whatever Woo! I’m bored. If you’re tired let’s just go home.” The brunet whined.

“Fine. You’re lucky that I’m hungry and exhausted and I _really_ need to shower.” He brushed past him pouting. Yeosang felt kind of bad for his friend but now that he could finally return home he couldn’t stop the smile from forming on his lips. Don’t get him wrong, he loved skateboarding in the park but not in the mornings. (It really wasn’t that early but anyway).

Yeosang followed his grumpy friend (again on his skateboard but this time he tried to keep a slow pace). They were almost in the middle of the huge park and still had some way to go. There were several people lying on the grass enjoying the sun, kids running around and dogs with their owners. Further down the park were the basketball and tennis courts as well as a football pitch occupied by many, mostly youngsters.

As the park was close to their university dorms, there were many students that choose it as their hanging out place. Yeosang could recognize many that were in the same faculty as he was. Of course he ignored most of them and acted like he didn’t see them as he disliked almost everyone. Wooyoung, like the natural social butterfly that he was on the other hand always waved and talked to everybody making Yeosang feel awkward beside him.

Yeosang had zoned out as neither of them really talked mostly thinking of that new drone he had saw yesterday on a website when he suddenly heard Wooyoung squeal.

“Yeo! Watch ou-”

He turned only to see his friend taking a step back as he was saying something to him and then-

_Thuck!_

Yeosang felt something hitting him with a force on his head, making his lose his balance and fall from his skateboard.

“Oh fuck! Oh my god! Yeosang, are you okay?!” Wooyoung came immediately to his side helping him sit up. Thankfully he managed to catch himself on his hands before his face became one with the ground.

“Shit… what was that?” He asked confused as he rubbed his head where he was hit.

Then a giggle caught his attention.

“Are you-are you laughing?! Is this a joke to you, you jackass! I could have died!” He yelled at Wooyoung who shook his hands trying to deny it but really, he couldn’t stop laughing.

“I’m sorry, you’re ri-right. I-I shouldn’t be laughing.” He said while still laughing. Yeosang rolled his eyes (which made him a bit dizzy) and ignored him. He inspected his hands to see some blood drawing out of the scrapes but nothing major. There were some on his legs too as he has tangled them with his skateboard during his fall. He hoped that his skateboard was okay though and wasn’t scratched anywhere.

In addition to everything, some people had gathered around asking him if he was okay (after this humiliation Yeosang swore to himself to never come to this park again) but he reassured that he was fine and thankfully they left quickly.

He was still sat on the ground in shock when his eyes fell on a _ball_ lying some meters away from his skateboard. Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see a tall boy, with dark brown hair and puppy like face staring at him in shock.

“I am so sorry! Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? Did you hurt your head?”

“I’m fi-fine,” Yeosang stuttered at the handsome boy. He was sure a blush had formed on his cheeks. He couldn’t believe his luck! He’s been a thousand times at this park and there just had to be this gorgeous man talking to him right now when he probably looked like an idiot sitting on the ground. But why was he apologizing? 

“Oh thank god you’re okay. I told my friends to be careful but they ignored me as usual.” He smiled sheepishly.

“Wait… _you_ hit me with that ball?!”

“N-not me! It was Mingi.” He pointed at the basketball field and there was a group of some boys looking towards them. The taller one screamed an “ _I’m sorryyy”_ when he looked at them making Wooyoung snort.

“Yeah, that’s Mingi. He wanted to come and apologize but was too scared you’d beat him up.” Yunho smiled at him and Yeosang’s heart fluttered. So he came to check on him? That boy was so sweet. Yeosang felt like he wanted to squeal. “Oh shit! Your leg!” The taller raised his left leg a bit till it was bent to the knee to inspect it. Yeosang hadn’t notice before but there on his left knee was quite a big scratch. Surely he scraped his legs and hands but that wound looked nasty. Wooyoung made a grimace when he saw it and Yeosang glared at him.

“Uh… uhm… Let’s get you on that bench first, yeah?” Yunho proceeded to ask and Yeosang nodded. With his and Wooyoung’s help he sat up, still a little dizzy from the heavy ball’s hit and sat on a nearby bench.

“I’m sure there will be an open pharmacy around here. Wait here and I’ll go get some disinfectant cream and bandages. Does it hurt?”

“No, it only stings a little.”

“Okay I’ll be right back.”

…

“He’s cute.” Wooyoung commented after a few minutes of silence. “He seem’s to like you. And you haven’t had a boyfriend in a while… well not _a while_ , more like for-”

“Wooyoung if you don’t shut up I’m going to kill you right here, right now.”

“I’m just saying! I think I’ve seen him at our university. He’s also your type.”

“And what is _my_ type exactly?” Yeosang sighed tired already of where this was going.

“Hm, let me see. Tall, handsome, nice hair, sweet smile, tall, nice body, caring, did I say tall?” He snickered as Yeosang shoved him on the shoulder and pouted. He liked taller guys. So what?

“I thought I gave you a warning if you continued talking?”

“Why are you mad at me?! Did _I_ hit you with a ball?” The blonde whined and crossed his arms. Yeosang just ignored him and hoped that the cute boy will be back soon and save him from Wooyoung’s embarrassing comments.

Yeosang saw the boy coming, almost running towards him.

“Sorry I’m late. I couldn’t find any pharmacies open nearby.” He smiled and sat down next to him rummaging through the plastic bag he was holding. He took out a small bottle and some cotton pads and a bandage box.

“I’m Yunho by the way,” _Yunho_ smiled at him as he wet the cotton.

“I’m Yeosang.” He smiled back (and blushed but who said that it wasn’t cause of his fall?)

“Nice to meet you. Though the circumstances could have been better.” He laughed and Yeosang giggled at that. Yunho was so sweet.

“Uhm, this is gonna sting a bit.” He warned and suddenly Yeosang felt his leg being raised. Yunho gently placed his leg on his own keeping his knee bent and then started cleaning the wound. Well if Yeosang wasn’t already a blushing mess he surely was now. Yunho’s big hand was holding on his thigh just above his knee while the other was pressing softly on the bloodied injury. He felt his skin burning under his touch.

Yunho cleaned thoroughly the wound while apologizing at Yeosang’s whimpers when he was too rough and then wiped the rest of his scratches too. He was in the middle of cleaning his palms that were scrapped too when he suddenly raised his head and looked around.

“Where did your friend go?”

“Ah, Wooyoung? He ditched me to go flirt with one of your friends just before you returned.” He snickered and nodded towards a tree behind their bench. Yunho turned to see who he was talking about and let out a sigh at the sight before them.

Wooyoung was leaning with his back against the tree while another boy was standing close to him (way too close if you’d ask Yeosang) with a hand next to the blonde’s head caging him from one side. Yeosang looked away again embarrassed about his friend’s shamelessness. He could hear his giggles and see his lingering touches on the other. Not that _San_ (that’s how he introduced himself before Wooyoung dragged him away) seemed any better. He was practically eye fucking his friend the moment he saw him.

“Oh god, sorry about him. I hope he didn’t say anything weird?”

“No no don’t worry. He came to check if everything was alright cause you didn’t return back to them.” Yeosang reassured him and swayed his leg that was hanging from Yunho’s knee as it was getting numb.

“Oh right, lets patch you up,” Yunho took the bandage box, “well this is weird but they only had hello-kitty patterned bandages. I hope you don’t mind.” The brunette smiled apologetically and Yeosang shook his head negatively. Yunho then took a large pink bandage and placed it carefully on his knee, pressing on the edges to make it stick. He also took some smaller ones to put it on a couple of bigger scrapes on his legs and one on his right palm and elbow. 

“There, all nice and patched. You look cute.” He smiled and put everything back in the bag. Yeosang brought down his leg and stretched it a bit wincing as it was still a bit sore. He tried to ignore Yunho calling him cute. He surely meant the kitty and heart patterned pink bandages.

“You should probably go home and take some rest,” Yeosang turned at the taller and their eyes locked. He nodded slowly neither of them looking away. Yunho was the first to crack as he cleared his throat and broke the eye contact, “Uhm… yeah… excuse me for a moment.” He said and got up.

“SAN!” The taller suddenly yelled startling Yeosang and San obviously as he jumped away from Wooyoung. Yeosang had just turned around to see his friend shyly laughing behind his hand and San noticeably embarrassed, both boys coming towards them.

“Yunho! You scared me. What do you want?” San whined at his friend.

“Go tell Mingi and Jongho to come and apologize.”

“Oh no! It’s okay, no need to!” Yeosang interrupted them when he heard that. He was already embarrassed enough that Yunho and San had come. He didn’t need any more strangers as he’d feel uncomfortable. Even though it was their fault that he was in this state to begin with. Weirdly enough, Yunho was pleasant to be around.

“No, he’s right. I’ll be right back,” San smiled at him and left quickly.

“So,” Wooyoung started with a knowing smile forming on his face, “I see Yunho took good care of you.”

“Yes, unlike my so called best friend who was too busy trying to get dick-”

“YEO!” Wooyoung screeched suddenly embarrassed pressing his hand against his mouth to shut him up. He was lucky that San came just then along with two other boys. The red haired one, Mingi probably, came hesitantly closer to him but then suddenly bowed.

“I’m so sorry! Please forgive me it’s my fault! Don’t hurt me please!”

“Does he look like he could hurt you?” The other, Jongho, smiled “We’re really sorry, I hope you’re okay.”

“Don’t say those things! You might anger him!” Mingi shouted-whispered to Jongho like Yeosang couldn’t hear them.

“But he’s so cute and small! Look at him,” Jongho cooed at him. Okay now Yeosang was getting angry _and_ embarrassed.

“He’s your hyung Jongh!” San interrupted, “Wooyoungie told me.” He turned and smiled sweetly at said boy making Yeosang cringe.

“Okay then, hyung is very cute.”

“Ahem, anyway, Wooyoung I think you should take Yeosang home to rest.” Yunho thankfully butted in before Yeosang’s face flushed even more at the younger’s comments.

“A-actually… You see, San said he’d take meto his place to show me his collection of… plushies, right?” he turned to San who nodded, “so I thought, maybe you could take him back!” Wooyoung grinned at the taller but still moved back when he caught Yeosang’s murderous gaze. Was he fucking serious right now?

“No, Yunho don’t listen to him. I can return home by myself. It’s not that far anyway.”

“No, please I don’t mind.” Yunho smiled.

Yeosang tried to convince him that it was fine and that there was no need for Yunho to trouble himself but the taller wouldn’t take no for an answer.

They walked all together to the basketball court as it was on the way to the park’s exit so the others could grab their things. Jongho and Mingi decided to stay at the park a bit more while Wooyoung, that traitor, left with San to the latter’s apartment leaving Yeosang with Yunho.

He really didn’t mind Yunho but it was a bit awkward to basically limp back home with an attractive boy watching you trying not to embarrass yourself more than you already had. Yeosang also had allowed the other to carry his skateboard for him.

_“Yeosang let me take it.”_

_“O-okay. But treat it with care! Hold it gently please. Like a baby.”_

_“Uh… okay?” Yunho took the skateboard from Yeosang’s arms slowly (and while looking very confused)._

They chatted a bit on their way to the dorms, learning more about each other. Wooyoung was right. They indeed studied at the same university and were the same age. Yunho and Mingi had met during first year and decided to rent a flat together and move out from the dorms. Yeosang felt bad that he had to come all the way to the university’s dorms just for him (he also was sad that Yunho didn’t live there too so that he could see him more often).

When they arrived at the entrance they stood in front of each other silently waiting for the other to speak out first. Yeosang was looking down shyly trying to avoid Yunho’s eyes. He noticed some blood on his shoes and dot patterned shocks which he hoped that wouldn’t leave a stain.

“Here,” Yunho said and passed the skateboard to him, “I took good care of it.” He smiled making Yeosang laugh awkwardly. He’d probably think that Yeosang’s a weirdo who had a creepy love for his skateboards. Which he honestly had.

“Thank you for bringing me home.”

“It’s nothing. I want to apologize again for hitting you with a ball… You should take some rest and don’t forget to change your bandages.” He smiled down at him and Yeosang really didn’t want him to leave just yet. Maybe ask for his number? No, that would be weird.

“Please stop apologizing. And yes I will.” He grinned back.

“Well then I’ll be going. It was nice meeting you Yeosang. Take care.”

“Yes… You too Yunho.” He bit his lip dejected that it was over already. Yunho gave him one last smile and left.

Yeosang searched his shorts’ pockets for his key and went to the entrance, holding the skateboard with one hand and unlocking the door with the other. Just when he heard the click and was about to enter he heard someone- _Yunho_ -calling his name.

“Yeosang! Wait!” he turned to see the taller running towards him. He looked at him confused.

“Uhm… I wanted to ask you if you-if you want to give me your n-number?” _What?!_ “To know how you’re doing and maybe hang out if you’d like… Only if you want to though! I don’t want to make you uncomfortable!” Yunho rushed out quickly. He looked more panicked then Yeosang did the whole day. “I understand if you don’t want to. I mean you seemed really nice and inter-”

“Yunho, I’d love to.”

“-wha-what? Really?” he beamed making Yeosang’s heart flutter.

“Yes silly! I’d love to get to know you better too.” He then added timidly and gave his phone to Yunho. After they exchanged numbers and Yunho made Yeosang promise to text him if he feels any discomfort with his wounds they said goodbye and Yunho left.

Yeosang returned to his room way more excited than he ever did before. Maybe going out today with Wooyoung wasn’t a mistake after all. Speaking of which, the blonde had really left him alone with a stranger (a hot, cute perfect stranger), huh?

His “best friend” called him later in the evening after he had disappeared for the whole afternoon.

“Oh so now you remember me?”

 _“Yeo! Don’t be mad at me! In fact you should be thanking me. A little birdy told me that someone got Yunho’s number~”_ He heard Wooyoung’s squeal and actually put the phone away from his ear to avoid going deaf.

“So? Why should I be thanking you? You ditched me!” Wow the news travelled fast in Yunho’s group of friends.

_“I did not! It was a plan to leave you alone with Yunho.”_

“Yeah, right. Like I don’t know you Jung Wooyoung.”

 _“Sangie,”_ he whined actually sounding hurt. Good. _“In the name of our five years of friendship I did not ditch you! Sanie told me that Yunho was gay and single and I told him that we should set you two up!”_

“You did that for me Woo? Oh then please forgive me my dear friend. You went through all this pain for me?” he scoffed at his friend.

 _“Yeosang! Don’t make fun of me! O-okay, maybe I did want to go with San… B-but it was a win win situation! You got what you wanted-cause don’t dare hide it, I knew you liked Yunho the exact same moment you saw him, and I did too!”_ Wooyoung replied sounding way to happy.

“That’s not an excuse Woo! I hate you!”

_“Nah, you love me~”_

“I hope San has a small dick.”

_“Uh… no he hasn’t.”_

Okay. What. The. Fuck.

“Oh my god, really Wooyoung?”

_“I-I’m sorry?”_

“You just met him!”

_“It just happened! C’mon Yeo don’t be mean! And now we can go on double dates with you and Yunho! Oh my god, I’m so excited!”_

“You just made me have second thoughts about Yunho. Didn’t know he came as a package deal together with San and a traitor.”

_“Yeo!”_

Yeosang chuckled at his friend. Well maybe it wouldn’t be so bad? Yunho and his friends seemed really nice. San too despite his ambiguous flirting skills. 

But he’d never admit it to Wooyoung that he was happy that he made him go out this morning. And that he basically pushed him to Yunho by leaving them alone. He’d let him suffer a bit more.

“Mhm I don’t know Woo… You did hurt my feelings you know…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!! (Sorry for any mistakes Y.Y)


End file.
